Baro
Baro is an adult mle lion, and the eldest son of Uhuni and Kuji. He is the father of Zira and Iruzu, and the second leader of the Outsiders. Backstory Baro was born during the reign of Uhuni before his younger brother, Ahadi. Despite being the eldest, Baro was overlooked in favor of Ahadi, who was hand-picked by Uhuni as the heir to the throne of Pride Rock. Shortly after Ahadi's birth, Baro as well as the other Outsiders were banished from the Pride Lands by Mohatu. After some years pass, Baro grows into a young adult lion who enjoys his life with his parents in the Outlands. Baro has an interesting conversation with Uhuni about dung beetles before Perla appears and chases Uhuni, making Baro attack her. He later realizes that it's his future girlfriend. In the "Baro the Future Leader" sequence, we see that Baro takes Perla on a romantic evening walk around the Outlands, unknowingly hurting Kuji while the lioness attempts to split the two lovers apart. After the familiar scene of Baro asked Perla who is her name. After Uhuni's death, he took his place as leader. His succession right is Famous. During his leadership, he fathered two cubs, Iruzu and Zira. In Baro's day, there was a terrible drought. In order to spread rations fairly, Baro made a law about how much water each animal could drink. He also proclaimed that lions should be the last to get their share, as they could go days without water. The law was put into effect, and the animals survived. But one day, his brother Ahadi came to the watering hole and drank more than his fill. Many animals stood in the distance, waiting for him to finish. But when one approached him, asking if she could get a drink, the lion lunged at her and scared off the remaining animals. When Baro heard the news, he was outraged. He asked himself how they could survive if one of his own kind couldn't cooperate. As the drought worsened and the remaining water grew smaller, Baro called the animals to the Outlands and told them that he would be going on a long journey to find a solution to their problems. The leader set out on the journey and ran long and far. Finally, he reached a lush jungle, which appears to be the same oasis where Timon and Pumbaa made their home many years later. After getting a drink from the river, Baro laid down in the shade for a brief rest. But as he was napping, he heard the sound of someone crying. Curious, he went in for a better look. Upon reaching the river, he saw a massive crocodile sitting in the water, crying. Baro asked him what was wrong, and the crocodile swam to the bank. Mohatu saw just how enormous and powerful he really was, and if he hadn't been the brave king that he was, he would have been terrified. The crocodile told Baro that "he was a kind lion to ask." He then went on to explain that he was lonely, for he scared everyone away from the watering hole. Baro asked if he'd ever given the animals a reason to fear him, and the crocodile admitted that he had once snapped at Kiboko's tail. Baro told him that it was no wonder they were afraid and that he needed to earn their trust again. The crocodile asked how he could do that if no one came to the river. Baro told him that he would take care of it and then introduced himself as the leader of the Outsiders. After leaving the river, Bari ran into Kiboko. He asked Kiboko why he wasn't in the river, and the hippopotamus admitted that she was scared of Crocodile. Baro then bumped into a hyena and asked him the same question. The huena told him that in order to get to the river, he must pass by Hippo, who he was afraid of. Baro then spoke to a zebra, who told him that he hid among the hyena, in constant fear of lions. If the hyena wouldn't go to the river, then neither would the zebras. After hearing many accounts from the animals, Baro thought to himself that these animals had the same problem as his own animals: they didn't trust each other. Figuring out a solution to the problem, he journeyed home. Upon reaching the Outlands, the animals gathered around him and asked him what he had found out. The leader told the animals that he had found a "Great River" from which they could drink. The animals cheered and asked where it was. Mohatu told them that it was a long way away from their home and that in order to survive, they needed to cooperate with one another. No animal was to harm another during the journey. Many years later, he grew very old. Appearence Baro's pelt is light brown, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His mane is brownish-black. His eyes are red. Trivia * His daughters refers to him as Daddy. * He was killed by a hyena during Scar's reign. * Baro and Perla had a tense relationship during Zira's cubhood. * He doesn't know about Kion and Fuli's relationship. * He never met his grandchildren. * He had a close relationship with his daughters. Category:JamesIFan Category:JamesIFan's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Leaders Category:Princes Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Pride Landers Category:Outsiders Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Hunters Category:Royalty Category:Grandparents Category:Uncles Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Orphans Category:James and Friends